Tris's High School Experience
by divergentfangirl
Summary: This is my first fanfic and yes its another one of those high school ones. i promise mine is good! AU modern day (characters may be slightly out of character) Tris just moved from a small town in Maryland to Chicago and is transfering to Roth High School. She meets the gang on the first day and is proud of herself for being this open to people considering her past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm new and this is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own **_**Divergent**_** by Veronica Roth**

Chapter 1:

Tris POV

I wake up to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. I groan as I hear Caleb stomp to my bedroom. "Beatrice wake up! It's the first day of school!" "How many times have I told you NOT to call me Beatrice! Since we moved I want to be called Tris okay?" "Fine. Mom says get up." I roll out of bed and push my annoying older brother out of my room. Over the summer my family and I moved to Chicago for my Dad's job. My mom and my dad are successful charity owners. Everyone except for me is good at something "useful" as my parents would say. Apparently cheerleading and singing aren't "useful" extra curricular activities, but I'm going to do what I enjoy doing! I make my way into my bathroom and take a quick shower. Once I get out I blow dry and straighten my ombre hair. My new high school has this thing called factions and over the summer I took a test that told me which faction I should choose. I chose Dauntless. According to my student handbook the Dauntless wear black clothing. I pull out a black Imagine Dragons t-shirt and denim shorts that I got from Hollister. I pull on my black Vans and grab my backpack and leave my room. As I stomp downstairs I run into my Dad who eyes my outfit and rolls his eyes. "Beatrice is that appropriate to wear to school?" "Its fine Dad and please call me Tris!" I leave my dad and go to the kitchen grab an apple and go to the bus stop. Neither Caleb nor I can drive yet since he is only 10 months older than me and neither of us are 16 yet. I'm an incoming sophomore at Roth High School. The bus gets here and Caleb and I head to the back. I pull out my headphones and plug them into my iPhone and put on my daily playlist. Warrior by Demi Lavato comes on and I start humming along. Nobody outside my family knows this but I battle depression so I admire Demi and her courage to get help. The bus stops and we get off. I go to the office to get my schedule and a lady named Tori (our student counselor) gives me a schedule.

Prior, Beatrice Locker #317

8:00-8:50- AP History

8:54-9:41- French 2

9:45-10:15- Free Period/Study Hall

10:19-11:06- Algebra 1

11:09-11:55-Chemistry

11:58-12:45- AP English

12:48-1:18- Lunch

1:22-2:09-Gym

2:13-3:00- Theatre

I got all the classes I wanted; now I just hope the teachers are nice. As I make my way to my locker I bump into a girl with dark skin and brown curly shoulder length hair with caramel highlights. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! Hey, you must be new here. I'm Christina. You are?" "I'm Tris and yeah today is my first day here. Could you help me find my locker? Its number 317." "Yeah sure! That's just a couple away from mine and I was just headed there!" I follow Christina down the large and crowded hallways to a row of lockers. "Here we are!" I pull the lock out of my backpack that I was told to bring. I open my new locker and put all my books except for my first two classes stuff into the locker then I start to decorate. I hang pictures of my old friends and some pictures that I took at the Imagine Dragons concert I went to over the summer. "You like Imagine Dragons?" "Yeah I went to one of their concerts over the summer." "That's awesome! My whole group of friends likes them. You should sit with us at lunch! Meet me outside the cafeteria before lunch okay? Great!" she screeches before I can answer. Eh. It will be better than sitting with Caleb. "Okay cool. I'm gonna go to class now. Bye Christina." I walk away and into my first class. "Hi my name is Tris and Im new here and I just wanna make sure I got the class room right. Are you Ms. Burnes?" "Yes dear. Welcome to AP History!" I nod my head and pick up a text book and head to the back of the room where I hope no one will sit next to me. I watch the other students file into the room, sometimes in clumps of 2 or 3 or by themselves. A tall boy with dark hair and these amazing royal blue eyes walks in and come and sits right next to me! Why? I have no idea. "Hi. Im Four and you are?" "Im Tris. No offense but why are you talking to me? Most people don't talk to me on purpose…" He lets out a deep chuckle and turns back to me. "Im talking to you because youre new and I thought since you didn't know anyone that I would say hi and introduce myself. Sorry for being nice." He turns away and I feel bad. "No, im sorry. I just was confused. Even at my old school people didn't really talk to me. That's all. Do you happen to be friends with Christina by any chance?" "Yeah, why?" "Oh I was just wondering. She asked me to sit with her so I was wondering if I would know more than one person." "Oh. Okay yeah. I will be there." The bell rings and Ms. Burnes starts teaching. Four and I pass notes the whole time and I have to hold in a chuckle a few times.

(**A/N: Four is italic, tris is regular. K bi)**

_Hey, guess what._

What Four?

_Class is almost over. Hey can I have your number so we can text during class?_

Sure its 231-789-5634

_K thanks. I will text you and say its me._

The bell rings and I grab my stuff and leave the room. Four seems like an interesting person and I find myself being impatient for lunch to come.

**A/N: So that's it! My first chapter! I will probably do at least one more chapter tonight because I have no life and im bored. Let me know what you think! K thnks bby bi **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey it's me again. Since I have no life I am making another chapter! Let me know what you guys though of my first chapter! Good? Bad? No hate please!**

**I do not own **_**Divergent **_**by Veronica Roth**

Chapter 2:

Tris POV

My next class flies by and next thing I know I'm headed into the girl's locker room to change for free period. I change into my Nike Pros and a matching sports bra. I figure no one's gonna be here anyway. I pull on my sneakers but don't bother tying them because as soon as I get the mats down the shoes are coming off. I leave the locker room and pull the mats down and slip my shoes off. I stretch first by doing splits and heel stretches and straddles. Cheer tryouts are today so I wanna make sure I can still do what I could do last year. After I stretch I do the jumps that we will need to do at tryouts. I do my toe touch and land perfectly. I've become very flexible over the years between ice skating and cheerleading. After I do my jumps I start doing round offs, handsprings, back tucks, front flips, and back flips. As soon as I land my last back flip I hear applause. I turn around and see Four staring at me in awe. "Oh, hey Four." "That was AMAZING! Oh and free period is almost over." "Thanks and what are you doing here?" "Well for free period I always wander the halls and I heard movement in the gym so I came to see what was going on and I saw you doing stuff that if I even attempted it, I would break my back." "Haha yeah I've been doing this stuff for a really long time. I've been cheering since I was 5 years old." "Wow. That probably explains why you have better abs then most guys." I look down and realize that I just have a sports bra on. I feel my cheeks heat up and I run into the locker room. I change back into my other clothes and head towards my locker. As I'm walking Four catches up to me. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable I was just amazed." "Its ok. I'm just not used to people seeing me like that." "I'm guessing cheer tryouts are today?" "Yeah. They are." "You should wear what you were practicing in. Let them know what they're up against." I let out a little laugh but nod my head. I stop at my locker and tell Four that I'll see him later. I grab my stuff for my next classes so I wont have to stop again until lunch. I impatiently tap my pencil through my classes leading up to lunch. As the lunch bell rings I hop up and out of my seat and flee the room and go to my locker. I get my apple and bottle of water and head to the cafeteria. I see Christina and jog to catch up to her. "Hey! You ready?" "Yeah lets go!" We walk into the lunchroom and head towards an empty table. "The others should be here soon." "Okay. I already met Four. He's in my history class and he saw me during free period." "Oh cool. Here he is and that's Uriah and Zeke, they're twins." (**A/N: In this story everyone is the same age so I made Zeke and Uriah twins ok continue) **The twins wave and Four smiles at me and I get this weird feeling in my stomach. Before I can return the gesture Christina runs to a tall boy with blonde hair. "WILL I MISSED YOU!" Four sees me looking confused and he leans over and whispers in my ear, "Will and Christina are dating, Will went to Italy for the entire summer." I nod and turn back to Christina. "Hey Tris you wanna go shopping after school? I can get my mom to drop us off." "I cant! Cheer tryouts are today." "Oh you're trying out!? That's awesome! I've been cheering for a while so I will too! Maybe after tryouts you can just leave with my mom and me and we can go to the mall. Do you have money?" "Okay and yes I have a credit card and an unlimited budget. My parents don't care how much or how little I spend." Christina smiles and bites into her sandwich as I bite into my apple. "Is that all you eat?" Four asks. "Yeah. Gotta keep my abs some how." Uriah turns his head with disbelief. "YOU HAVE FUCKING ABS? I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" I roll my eyes, stand up, and lift my shirt so you can see me stomach. Everyone's eyes except for Four's are bulging out of their heads. "What?" Zeke bursts out laughing and says, "You have abs and Uriah and Will don't. THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Will shakes his head and asks how. "Well, I've been cheering and tumbling since I was 5 so I have had to work out to get strong for stunts and stuff and the abs just kinda came along. You guys are the first people to see. I don't go swimming often and my parents and brother don't pay attention so yeah." The bell rings and we all get up. I go to my locker with Christina. "I can't believe you have abs and my boyfriend doesn't. This is unacceptable." I laugh and unlock my locker and get my bag all packed up so I can just go straight to tryouts after theatre. I get to the gym and head to the locker room. I put on a white t-shirt and Nike shorts and my favorite Nike running sneakers. I leave after putting my hair into a ponytail. Once I get into the gym I hear the teacher saying its open gym so I pull the mats back down and slip my shoes off and do my usual stretches. The first thing I do is pull my scorpion and then pull my scorpion into a needle. I finally got it! And in my new school gym of all places. Weird. I put my leg down then lean backwards into a backbend then flip myself over and stand up. I do handstands into bridges and just random stuff until Christina comes up to me. "Four is staring at you by the way." "No he's not." I look over and I'm shocked because he actually is. My face flushes and I turn back to Christina. "Told you." "Whatever." I do a quick backflip then our teacher tells us to put equipment away and get changed. I hang the mats up and change back into my regular clothes and walk to the theatre room. When I get there I see everyone from my lunch table. Huh weird. For the whole class our teacher just tells us what class is gonna be like this year. I'm kinda listening and then my phone buzzes.

_Hey -4_

_Hi. You as bored as I am? –T_

_Yes. I just want class to end so I can get to football tryouts. I'm a quarter back -4_

_Oh cool guess I will see you then –T_

Then the bell rings before he can reply. Christina and I race to the locker room and change before anyone else is there. I put on the sports bra and Nike Pros from earlier along with my Nike cheer shoes. I walk out to meet the other girls who are trying out. I'm aiming for varsity but JV would be fine too. As tryouts start I look towards the football field and see Four staring at me. I look away but wave before I do. For tryouts they just have us do simple tumbling and a cheer. They will call us tonight and let us know which squad we made so we know for practice tomorrow. After changing Christina drags me to her Mom's car and we head to the mall. I thank her mom and we get out of the car.

"Okay. Time for your make over!"

Oh dear lord what have I just agreed to?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is the shopping chapter! Tris will just looooove that! I'm so happy that people are actually reading my story and think that it's good! Molly happy now (that's my name btw) This is my third chapter and yeah so here it is.**

**I do not own **_**Divergent**_** by Veronica Roth**

Chapter 3:

Tris POV:

Christina doesn't even hesitate to grab my arm and pull me into stores. The first store she takes me to is _Aeropostale_. She gives me pairs of jeans and some tops to put on. I try on the jeans to make sure they are the right size and same with the tops. One of the tops is a crop top and I ask her if we should get a tank top to wear under it. "No girl! You got abs. FLAUNT THEM!" I laugh and go to pay. I buy the clothes and leave with Christina. "Where to next?" "How about…._Hollister_?" "Sure." We go to Hollister and she chooses a dress, some short shorts, a skirt, and a hoodie. "Why do I need all this again?" "Because you just moved here and you should have a new look and our group throws parties that's why you need the skirt and dress." I nod and go to pay. After we leave we decide to go to Hot Topic. I love this store because they have such cool clothes. I choose some more crop tops to Christina's delight. I've decided I'm going to take her advice and show my body off more because I'm dauntless now. We pay and go to DSW. Christina forces me into a pair of stilettos which according to her "make my legs look great." I choose 3 more pairs of Vans and a pair of combat boots that I'm in love with. We pay and then head to the food court to get something to eat. "Hey is that Four?" Christina points across the mall and there he is with Uriah and Zeke. Huh I wonder what he's doing here.

Four POV

After football tryouts, Zeke, Uriah, and I head to the mall. Yes guys can go to the mall too. I wanted to postpone going to my house as much as possible. I don't want to face my dad. We start walking to the food court because honestly, I want a piece of greasy pizza. As we're walking I see Tris and Christina looking our direction from the food court. "Hey guys, the girls are here." They whip their heads around and I see Zeke wave. I see Christina push Tris towards us. "Hey…uh Christina wants to know if you guys ya know wanna eat with us?" "Yeah we were just gonna get a pizza." We walk back and I keep my eyes on Tris until Christina elbows me in the ribs and smirks at me. I roll my eyes. Suddenly I hear Radioactive play and both Tris and I reach for our phones. "I think its mine Four." I nod and she answers her phone. "Mom?...Yeah sorry I forgot to text you. I had tryouts and I'm at the mall with friends…..Yes I have friends! Geez…..I will be home by seven I promise…..I might eat with them…I don't know!?...My friend Christina, her mom drove us and she can drive us back….okay…bi" Tris lets out a deep breath and starts pounding her head on the table. "OH MY GOD SHE IS SO ANNOYING!" "Should we get a pizza now?" I nod and Christina goes to order. "Tris you okay?" "No. My mom didn't think that I would meet people on my first day of school. That's so embarrassing." She puts her head in her hands and I feel bad for her. "Hey, its okay, you do have friends! We're right here." She looks up and smiles at me. "Thanks Four." I nod then Christina, Uriah, and Zeke come back with the pizzas and drinks. "Tris, cheese or pepperoni?" "Uh, cheese please. I'm a vegetarian." I'm shocked she doesn't look like one. "Oh, so is Four! Looks like you guys got a lot in common." She looks at me and smiles. God, that smile is amazing, she's amazing. WAIT A SECOND THERE FOUR! You just met the girl! You think she's amazing!? Slow down there. I eat my pizza and drink my soda then turn to Tris. "Hey you wanna walk around with me?" "Yeah sure." We get up and walk away from our friends. "So how was your first day here at Roth High?" "Pretty good actually. I was not expecting to eat lunch in the cafeteria. I was just gonna eat my apple in the hallway since people have gym during our lunch period." "Well, I'm glad you ate with us." She laughs and nods. "Me too. How did you guys get here? I mean none of us can drive yet." "My driver drove us. My dad is the mayor." She looks shocked but then recovers. "Oh that's cool. My dad works with the mayor with his charity." "Nice. Hey I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out just the 2 of us sometime. Later this week?" "Sure Four. You don't have to look so nervous." She giggles and I feel embarrassed. "Sorry. Its just the only friend that I have that's a girl is Christina, and she joined the group because she started dating Will a while ago." "Its fine no worries." I look back over at the table and I see Uriah and Zeke making kissing faces and Christina just smiling evilly. I give them the finger and turn back to Tris. "You wanna go? Just do something the two of us? I can text my driver or if you want to stay with Christina that's fine too." "I would love to but what about Uriah and Zeke?" "Oh, their mom was going to pick them up anyway." "Let me just go tell Christina." She runs off and Christina says something that makes her blush. I look down and think about how beautiful she looks when she blushes. She jogs back to me and asks if I'm ready. I nod and we head out the door.

**A/N: Hey! So here it is! Chapter trois! (three in French) I will try to post another chapter today. It's the weekend here so that means I have more time but during the week I will try really hard to post but with homework and cheer it might take a little while.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey so FOURTRIS IS BEGINNING TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE! I ship them so hard. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! I'm enjoying writing it! So enjoy chapter 4!**

**I do not own **_**Divergent**_** by Veronica Roth**

Chapter 4!

Tris POV:

Four's driver pulls up and we get in the car. "So, where do you wanna go?" "I don't really know very many good places but if you want we can just go to my house and hang for a little while." "Sounds great just tell Zack the address." I go up to Zack and let him know where I live then sit back down. "Just warning you, Caleb my older brother who really isn't that much older than me will interrogate you. So I apologize ahead of time for him." He chuckles and says its fine. We reach my house and get out of the car. "Welcome to the Prior home." I unlock the front door and yell, "MOM IM HOME AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!" Caleb comes strolling in and looks Four up and down. "Who are you?" "Caleb!"

**(A/N: Tris is regular, Four is italic, Caleb is bold, and Mrs. Prior is underlined)**

"Mom and Caleb. This is Four."

"Hello Four is it?"

"_Yes ma'am. I'm your daughter's friend that she met today."_

"We were gonna hang out upstairs until Caleb was being an asshole and won't let us move!"

"**I am not an asshole!"**

"Language children! Four you are welcome here until 6:00 because we have guests coming for dinner at 7:00 so Tris and Caleb will have to get ready."

"_Thank you Mrs. Prior and nice to meet you Caleb."_

"Please call me Natalie."

"Thanks Mom!"

I pull Four up the stairs and into my room. I just finished decorating my room. It has deep purple walls, pictures from the Imagine Dragons concert, a wooden desk with my laptop on top, my bed with black and white newspaper bedding, my walk in closet, and attached bathroom. "Nice room." "Thanks. I just finished painting and decorating." We sit on my bed and just talk for an hour. Then my mom comes in. "Four your driver is here." "Thanks Natalie. Bye Tris!" "Bye Four." Then just like that he's gone and my mother walks into my room. "He's handsome. I think he fancies you." "Mom this isn't the 1500's no one fancies each other anymore." "Okay, okay. Get ready wear something nice. Your father invited his co-worker and his son to dinner." I nod and my mom leaves. I decide to curl my hair since I have time. After my hair is done I choose a black thick-strapped bodycon dress that I got back home. **(A/N: Here is the link for the dress: ?BR=f21&Category=dress&ProductID=2000073187&VariantID )**I add a necklace that Christina got me today to add some color. **(A/N: Here is the necklace link: ?BR=f21&Category=acc_jewelry-necklace&ProductID=1000108187&VariantID ) **After I'm dressed I go to my bathroom and put on foundation, black winged eyeliner, gold eye shadow, and bright red lipstick. Then I put on my new black stilettoes and head downstairs. "This good enough Mom?" My Mom turns around and gasps. "You look so grown up. That looks great but your father will not be happy just don't listen to him." I smile and nod. "Can I help with anything?" "Yes. You wanna take the green beans and mashed potatoes out?" "Sure." I grab the 2 big bowls and bring them out to the table. The door opens and my father walks in. "Hello Beatrice. Did your mother approve that outfit?" "Yes Dad. She said it was fine." He nods then heads into the kitchen. The doorbell rings and Caleb answers the door. "Oh hello Mayor Eaton and Four?" What? The mayor and his son are our dinner guests? I walk over and push Caleb out of the way. "Hello Mr. Eaton and Four how are you today?" "Fine thank you." "Please come in." I open the door more and they both come in and hang their coats. I whisper to Four, "Did you know you were coming?" "No. I found out when I got home. You look great by the way." I blush and go to get the water glasses and pitcher to bring them to the table. After everything is out a take a seat between Caleb and Four.

**(A/N: Tris is regular, Four is bold, Mrs. Prior is italic, Mr. Prior is underlined, and Marcus is bold and underlined.)**

"_So, for the vegetarians at the table I made a vegetable casserole along with the other side dishes. Everyone is welcome to that and a pork roast, mashed potatoes, roasted green beans and carrots. Okay, begin everyone!"_

"Thank you mother this is lovely."

"That was very kind of you Beatrice."

"**Yes thank you Mrs. Prior. This is an amazing casserole."**

"_Of course Four. You are very welcome."_

"**My son just today tried out for quarterback for the Varsity football team. How did that go son?"**

"**It went well. Everyone did great so I am anxious to get the call tonight to tell me which team I made."**

"Beatrice did that earlier for cheerleading. Beatrice, tell Mr. Eaton and his son about your cheerleading career."

"Yes Father. Well, I've been cheering since I was 5 years old along with tumbling. Today I tried out for the Varsity cheer squad but if I make Junior Varsity that would be fine too because as long as I get to cheer I'm happy."

"**That's wonderful Beatrice. So you will be cheering for my son?"**

"Yes sir."

"_Beatrice why don't you collect the plates and help me bring out dessert?"_

"Yes Mother."

Once we get in the kitchen I put the plates in the sink and take the apple pie and cherry pie out of the oven. I bring the pies out along with clean plates and forks. "There is an apple pie and a cherry pie. So help yourselves." My mother and I sit back down and we all eat dessert in quiet. "Beatrice." "Yes Father?" "Why don't you sing and play something for us." "Okay." I get up and go to the piano. "Tris!" "Yes Caleb?" "Sing Warrior." I nod and get out my sheet music.

"_This is a story that I've never told I gotta get this off my chest to let it go I need to take back the light inside you stole You're a criminal And you steal like you're a pro All the pain and the truth I wear like a battle wound So ashamed, so confused, I'm was broken and bruised Now I'm a warrior Now I've got thicker skin Now I'm a warrior I'm stronger than I've ever been And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get it I'm a warrior And you can never hurt me again Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar I've got shame, I've got scars That I will never show I'm a survivor In more ways than you know Cause all the pain and the truth I wear like a battle wound So ashamed, so confused, I'm not broken, nor bruised 'Cause now I'm a warrior Now I've got thicker skin I'm a warrior I'm stronger than I've ever been And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get it I'm a warrior And you can never hurt me again There's a part of me I can't get back A little girl grew up too fast All it took was once, I'll never be the same Now I'm taking back my life today Nothing left that you can say 'Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway Now I'm a warrior I've got thicker skin I'm a warrior I'm stronger than I've ever been And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get it I'm a warrior And you can never hurt me again Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah You can never hurt me again"_

I finish playing and automatically Four stands up along with Caleb and starts clapping. "Tris that was amazing!" "Thanks." My father nods and my mother smiles at me. Mr. Eaton and Four leave shortly after that. I shower, get in black sweatpants and an old cheer competition t-shirt, take my nightly medicine which includes an allergy pill and an anti-depressant, and go to sleep. As I sleep I dream of Four and my new life.

**A/N: Soooooo here it is! I think I will post another chapter today but I'm not sure. I love that song that Tris sang **_**Warrior by Demi Lavato**_**. The links for the dress and necklace that Tris wore are in there. K bai **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyyy so FOURTRIS IS HAPPENING! And btw Marlene and Shauna will appear in the story just later. Don't worry Uriah and Zeke wont be single forever. So here is Chapter 5!**

**I do not own **_**Divergent**_** by Veronica Roth**

Chapter 5:

Tris POV:

I wake up before my alarm that goes off at 6:00 so I will actually make an effort to look good today. Normally people do that on the first day but I'm not a normal girl. I get out of bed and curl my hair. After my hair is done I choose my outfit for the day, which consists of Hollister short shorts and my new crop top from Aeropostale. I pull on my new galaxy print Vans that I got yesterday and go into my bathroom put on mascara, eyeliner, silver eye shadow, and light pink lipstick. After that I stomp down my stairs and decide to cook breakfast for Caleb and I. I scramble eggs, cut fruit, and make oatmeal. Once I'm done I see Caleb walk in. "You're up before me? Weird. You made breakfast?" "Yep. Help yourself. Don't eat all of it though, I made extra so we would have some for tomorrow too." He nods and we make a plate. "Do you like Four?" Uh oh. "W-why would y-you ask that?" "You're stuttering. You like him!" "Shut up Caleb. What about you huh? I saw you staring at that girl Susan." He blushes and I smirk. "C'mon. We're gonna miss the bus." We grab our bags and head to the bus stop and make it just in time. I head to the back and Caleb sits next to Susan. Awww my nerdy brother has a crush. I plug my headphones in and shuffle my playlist. _Radioactive_ comes on and I tap my foot to the beat of the bass drum. "Can I sit here?" I look up and see Four standing next to me. "Yeah. Sure. Don't you get driven to school?" "No today my Driver had to take my dad to the airport really early so I have to take the bus this morning." I nod and put my headphones back in. The next song that comes on is _Intergalactic _by The Beastie Boys. As soon as the song finishes we reach the school. I watch as Caleb holds Susan's stuff for her as she gets off the bus. They would be such a cute couple! "Does your brother like Susan?" "Yeah. I figured it out this morning." He smiles and my heart flutters. Oh god this is not good. I'm falling. Hard. I wonder how its possible to fall for a person that you just met yesterday. I walk to my locker and say by to Four. I grab my stuff and go to History.

Ttttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmeeeee ssssssskkkkkkkiiiiiiipppppppppppp

After 1st period I go to the gym since they never called me last night to look if I made a team.

RHS Varsity Tigers Cheer Squad

Tris Prior

Christina Kravitz

Marlene Roman

Shauna Roman

Molly Atwood

Jessica Austin

Sarah Wagner

Lena Abrams

Marissa Teller

Scarlett Mason

Ashley Stevenson

Maggie Lynch

Claire Sutron

Erin Quinn

Jane Brooks

Jennifer Austin

Krystin Johnson

Michele Todd

I made Varsity! I was on the top of the list! YAAAAAAY! I gotta tell Four! I run down the halls till I find him and Christina. "GUYS THE LISTS ARE UP! AND CHRISTINA AND I MADE VARSITY!" Christina jumps up and down and Four is beaming. "Congrats guys! That's amazing!" I smile and nod. The bell rings and I head to my next class. My next three classes go by and then its time for lunch. I go to my locker and grab my apple and water bottle. After I do that I go to the cafeteria and sit down next to Christina. "Hey! Our first practice is today." "Yep I cannot wait! At my old school I was the top flyer." She smiles and talks about how she loves backspotting. "Hey guys what's up?" "We're talking about stunting." Uriah and Zeke walk in. "Hey guys there's like 2 sets of twins on the Varsity cheer squad." "Yeah there are a lot of twins in our grade. Aren't you and Caleb twins?" "Uh no. Caleb is 10 months older than me. I'm the youngest." They nod and start to eat their burgers. After lunch I pack up like I did yesterday and head to gym.

bfbiufbwbdubfwuefbyrfyergvyuwrvfoaDBUHFVUYFVdf

After my last class I run to the locker room and change into black cheer shorts and a neon pink sports bra and my cheer shoes. I pull my hair into a high ponytail and jog out to where we practice to talk to coach.

**(A/N: Tris** **is regular and Coach Tori is italic)**

"Hey coach!"

"_Hey Tris I was wondering if you would want to be team captain along with Christina?"_

"I would love to and I will talk to Christina."

I walk back into the locker room and talk to Christina and she squeals and nods her head. We run out to meet the rest of the squad. "Girls listen up! These are your captains, Tris and Christina." The girl's wave and Tori signals us to begin warming. "Okay girls! I want 10 cheerleading jumping jacks! Ready? Begin!" We do the jumping jacks and then we go into straddles. I look over at the football field and see Four looking at me. I smile and wave and then look away. "Okay! Now we will work on stunting. Christina! Choose two people to base with us." She chooses Marlene and Shauna. "Okay girls I will fly, Christina will backspot, and you two will base. Lets start with a load." I hop in and stand on their hands. "Okay Christina, call half." She calls half and I go up in the air. This is the best feeling ever, being in the air. "Okay, bump down." She calls bump and I go back down to the ground. "That was great guys! I want you guys as my stunt group. Okay! Let's get more groups going! I want Molly, backspotting Lena and Jennifer basing, and Krystin flying. Sound good?" They nod and Christina goes off with Maggie and Scarlett basing, Jane flying, and Sarah backspotting. "Okay! That was great guys! We will learn a dance tomorrow for halftime this Friday and Thursday we will add the cheer that we did at tryouts and add stunts to the end of the dance. Go to the locker rooms and get changed, practice is over." I head into the locker room with the rest of the squad and put my regular clothes back on. I say bye to Christina and head out to the parking lot to meet my mom. "Hey sweetheart. How was practice?" "Good Mom. Christina and I are the squad captains." "That's great sweetie! Oh look we're home." "I'm going upstairs to do homework and go to sleep." "Aren't you hungry?" "No, I have an apple and a salad in my backpack I can eat. Bye Mom." She waves and I go upstairs. I do homework and go to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry I thought it would've been up yesterday but I wasn't able to finish writing today. SO IM REALLY SORRY! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey so this is Chapter six! Enjoy!**

**I do not own **_**Divergent**_** by Veronica Roth**

Chapter 6:

Tris POV:

I wake up and get in the shower. Hot water running down my back is always so refreshing. After I was done in the shower, I dry off and let my hair air-dry. I get dressed in an old black cheer competition shirt and a pair of white short shorts. "BEATRICE!" "WHAT CALEB!?" "YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER!" "WELL ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU DIDN'T SHOWER LAST NIGHT LIKE YOU NORMALLY DO!" He doesn't yell back and I smirk. I put on my black converse and go downstairs. I go to the kitchen and heat up leftovers from yesterday's breakfast. After I eat I turn around and hear a knocking at the front door. I answer the door and see a beaten and battered Four. "Oh my god come in." He stumbles in and I help him to the couch. "Lie down." He does as I said and I go to the bathroom to get a warm, wet cloth to wash the blood off of him. "Four what happened?" "Don't call me that." "Why not?" "Because, its not my name." "Then what should I call you?" "Tobias. But only when it's the two of us." "Okay, Tobias what the hell happened to you? Were you hit by a car or something?" "No. It was my father. He beats me." "Oh my god. What about your mom?" "She packed up and left when I was 8. She's never been around." "Okay. Well I'm guessing you didn't come her for pity. You came here for help. Hold this on your eye. Let me tell Caleb to leave without me. We're gonna stay here today. My parents left for a business trip so we don't have to worry about them. I will be right back okay?" He nods but winces. I walk into the kitchen and see Caleb. "Caleb, go to school without me today okay?" "No! Beatrice I'm not going to let you skip school!" "I'm not skipping school. I have…. really baaaad period cramps and I'm moody. So don't fight me on this one." He looks uncomfortable and scared but I did what had to be done. "Thanks Caleb. Now go you're gonna miss your bus." He nods, kisses my cheek and runs out the door. I walk back to the living room and see Tobias trying to get up. "Oh no you don't. At least sit down if you don't want to lie down. Now what did he do to you? Don't worry about Caleb. I told him I was on my period and he ran." He smirks and chuckles. "My back mainly. He's never done it where it would show before, but he whips me with his belt." I nod. "Okay take your shirt off." "Are you asking me to undress Tris?" "Only partially. Just do it." He winces as he moves but manages to do it. I gasp as I see the fresh wounds mixed with scars of old ones. "Oh my god. Okay, come with me." I lead him up the stairs and into my bathroom. "I'm going to get some towels. Turn the water on in the tub to a temperature you like. Don't worry about closing the plug." He nods and kneels so he doesn't have to stretch his back out. I go into the closet and get 3 old towels and head back to my bathroom. "This might hurt a little but I will try to be gentle." He nods and I wet the first towel. I slowly bring it down to his back and start to pat. He sucks in air through his teeth but keeps quiet. "You know it's just me. You can let your guard down." He nods and I re-wet the towel. And dab lower on his back. The back is scabbing but not bleeding, I still have to be careful though. "Okay, your back is done. Now I'm going to clean your face okay?" "Okay. Thank you for doing this. You were closest and honestly you are now the only person who knows, so thanks for that." I smile and wet the washcloth. I dab at his face and stare into his deep blue eyes. "You are so strong. I could have never taken the emotional and physical abuse you go through." "I'm not strong. I just stand there and take the abuse from my father like the weakling I am." He's crazy! He's not weak! "Listen. You are not weak. In fact, I've never met anyone stronger." He smiles. "Thanks." I nod and help him back up. "I'm going to give you some painkillers now that I've cleaned the wounds." I go and get the pills while he looks around the bathroom. "Hey, what are these?" He holds up my bottle of anti-depressants. "Um well, since it's the day of confessions. I have depression and I take medicine to help. You are the only person outside my family that knows so don't tell anyone." He nods and comes to hug me. "You're strong too. Don't ever doubt that." I pull him closer and whisper 'thank you'. "Oh uh let me get you a new shirt. I will get one from Caleb's room." I run off and grab a dark grey t-shirt from Caleb's room. "Here, he never wears this. So just keep it." I hand it to him and he pulls it on. "So, we have the whole day. What do you want to do?" "We could go to the mall?" "Tobias, you sound like Christina." He laughs and we head to his car. "Sooooo…. is that date we were talking about?" "Sure it is. Come on lets go." I'm on a date with Tobias. This is amazing! Wow I sound like such a girl. _Well you are a girl dummy._ When did I start talking to myself? I must make a funny face because Tobias laughs at my expression and I slap his arm playfully. Once we get to the mall before I can open my door he opens it for me. "After you my lady." This will be an amazing day.

**A/N: So sorry this took so long! Between school and cheer my week has been crazy but here's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long! Please keep reading! Here's Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7:

Tris POV

We get into the mall and think about what stores we could go into. "Hey if you want to go into a store on your own that's fine because I have a coupon for PINK and you know…. it would be kinda weird I think if you went in there with me." "I have never been in a PINK store and I am quite curious. So unless you are trying to get rid of me, I think I will go in there with you." "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." We walk into PINK and I head towards the loungewear section and Tobias wanders somewhere else. "TRIS!" "OH MY GOD ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KICKED OUT OF HERE!?" "Sorry. But what the hell are these?" He holds up the most revealing thong I've ever seen in my entire life. "Um…well that's a thong." Tobias turns bright red and throws them back. "You were right we shouldn't have come in here together." I laugh and nod my head. "Come on there will be no thongs where I need to shop." "Phew I could not go through that again." "There might be bras though." His eyes widen and he face palms himself. "I'm just kidding. If there are bras it will be sports bras. I just need some shorts for cheer and some sweatpants." I grab some shorts and pants and I pay at the register. We leave the store and Tobias lets out a sigh of relief. "That was traumatizing. What have I done to myself?" As soon as he says that I burst out laughing. "Don't laugh at me!" That makes me laugh even harder and before I know it Tobias is laughing with me. "Okay, where to next?" "How about we get some pretzels and go somewhere else?" "Sounds good." We get the pretzels and leave the mall. "So my lady, where shall we go next?" "Well my lord, we shall go to the movie theatre and I will buy the refreshments and you shall buy the tickets." "Sounds good my lady." I giggle as he starts the car. "So what movie?" "I was thinking we could go see The Hobbit?" "Sounds good. We're here my lady." We get out and go inside.

TTTTTTIIIIIIIMMMMMMEEEEE SSSSKKKKKIIIIIIIPPPP

"That was pretty good." "Yeah. I enjoyed it. We better get back Caleb will probably be home soon." He nods and we go back to my house. "Thank you for helping me today." "Whenever you need me, I'm here. Remember that." He smiles and we pull into my driveway. I go to unlock the front door but its already unlocked. Huh. Guess I forgot to lock the door. Nice going Tris. "There you are!" "AHHH Christina! Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me! What the hell are you doing here!?" "Well, I asked Caleb why you weren't at school and he said you were having 'girl problems'. So before gym I asked Caleb for his house keys and I headed over here to make sure you were okay. As I unlocked the front door I realized no one was home and I figured you went to go get tampons or something so if you weren't home 15 minutes from now I was gonna call you. But you open the door and come in with a bag from PINK? What the hell were you doing?" As soon as she asks that, Tobias walks in. "Oh. I see. Should I ask WHO you're doing?" Tobias' eyes go wide and I hit Christina. "We went out because he came over when he wasn't feeling well and after we both started feeling better, we went to the mall and to see a movie. That's all that happened." "Fine. Tell Caleb his keys are here. I'm leaving. Bye Tris and Four." He barely makes out a 'bye' before the front door closes. "Well that was interesting." He remarks while chuckling. "Yeah. Interesting is one way to put it. I would say, 'traumatizing' because Christina gave me a fucking heart-attack as soon as I got inside." Tobias laughs hysterically while I give him the death glare. "So NOT funny Tobias." "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." "Its okay." I hear the front door open and Caleb walks in. "Hey Tris how are you… feeling?" "I'm fine Caleb. Its not like I'm going to bite you." He backs away slowly and into Tobias. "Oh. Hey Four what are you doing here?" "I came to check on your sister. I didn't see her at school today." "Yeah she had 'girl problems'." I roll my eyes and pull Tobias upstairs and into my room. "Its funny how he cant even say the word 'cramps'." "Yeah. It's kinda ridiculous. My brother is weird." "I agree." I laugh and Tobias chuckles. "Sorry I dragged you up here. Just wanted to get away from Caleb. Do you wanna put on a movie or just listen to music?" "Music please." I plug my phone into my speaker and press play on my daily playlist. "You have good music taste." "Thanks. I mainly listen to Imagine Dragons and Demi Lavato." "I've never listened to Demi, but I've heard she's good." "I love her music. Its so inspiring." "Hey, why do you have _The Little Mermaid_ music on your phone?" "Uhhhh…because when I was little I wanted to be Ariel. I had a huge crush on Prince Eric." "Aw that's adorable." "Oh shut up." "That reminds me, who do you have a crush on now? Hmmm?" Oh god. No, no, no, no! This is not happening! He is not asking this question. "Not telling you." "Fine I will ask Christina tomorrow." "Oh no you won't! If you do, I will tell everyone at school that you are scared of thongs." I smirk as he pales. "You are an evil master-mind." "That's my official tittle you know." He chuckles as my favorite Imagine Dragons song EVER, Radioactive, comes on. "Okay Tobias, its serious time. Can we agree that this is the best Imagine Dragons song ever?" "Yes, I believe we can. Its so good its my alarm clock, and ringtone!" "Same. Okay just wanted to make sure I didn't have to kick you out of my house." He laughs and I keep a straight face. "Oh, you were serious?" "Dead serious." Then I bust out laughing. "OH MY GO THE EXPRESSION ON YOUR FACE WAS PRICELESS! ALMOST AS GOOD AS WITH THE THONG! Oh god. That's a knee slapper!" I wipe away an imaginary tear as Tobias glares at me. "Okay, I'm sorry I laughed at you." As I say that I walk closer and suddenly, I'm close enough to kiss him. "Am I forgiven?" "Yes." Then he kisses me.

**A/N: I'm mean aren't I? Shame. FOURTRIS! I don't care if you say this is moving too fast. They know so much about each other already and to me that's the most important part of a successful relationship. So, until next time. ~Molly**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so mean. I left you guys with a cliffhanger and I apologize. So here is chapter 8!**

**I DO NOT OWN **_**DIVERGENT **_**BY VERONICA ROTH**

Chapter 8:

Tris POV

_Then he kisses me._

I kiss him back until he pulls away for air. "I've wanted to do that for a while now. So, I'm guessing I'm your crush?" "Yes. You are and I really like you." "But you just met me." "Yes, and you already know more about me than anyone else. I would understand if you think we are going too fast." "Tris, I really, really like you. But, I also think that we should get to know each other more. After we do, I would be honored to be your boyfriend." "Okay. Sounds good. I've got to get to practice soon. So get out." "Fine then. Bye Trissy." "Don't call me that, but bye." He leaves my room and I close my door. Wow, I just had my first kiss. It was amazing too. He's right about getting to know each other before we start dating. I change into neon green cheer shorts and a black cheer camp shirt. I pull my hair into a high ponytail and put a white cheer bow in my hair. I grab my practice bag and go downstairs. "Caleb! Do you know where my cheer shoes are?" "Yeah. They are by the door. You going to practice?" "Yep. Christina's mom is picking me up." "Okay. What should I do about dinner?" "Order or cook whatever you want for you. Christina and I were gonna go out for pizza with her mom." "Okay. I think they're here Tris. Bye." "Bye Caleb." I walk out the door and get into the car. Christina waves and her mom starts driving. As soon as we get to the school, we realize we are about half an hour early. "You wanna go over the dance a couple times and decide on stunts before the other girls get here?" "Sure." We do the dance and decide on our stunts. **(A/N: In case you're wondering what the dance looks like, just search UCA hip-hop dance 2013. This will be one of the few dances you can look up. Ok continue.) **As the girls start filing in, Christina tells the girls that we worked with on stunting, to warm up their halves. "Girls in my stunt group come here and lets warm up!" We stretch a little then go up into a half. "Lets bump down and I'm going to teach everyone how to cradle." We bump and all the girls come towards me. "Okay, so today we are going to learn a dance for tomorrow's football game. First let's learn the dance. Christina get the music ready." She nods and runs off to get the music. "This week's dance is a hip-hop dance, so have a little fun with it. Christina and I will show you first then we will break it down for you. Sound good?" Everyone nods and I go over to meet Christina.

Tobias/Four POV

I look over to where the cheerleaders are practicing and I see Tris and Christina teaching the others a dance. "Hey Four!" "Yes Uriah?" "Stop drooling over Tris and start drills!" I roll my eyes but go towards Uriah and Zeke. "Hey Zeke!" "Yes Four?" "Do you like that girl Shauna that's on the cheer squad with Tris and Christina?" "What? N-no. I mean she's pretty, but she would never be interested in me. And why are you picking on me? Uriah likes Marlene!" "What!? No I d-don't!" I chuckle and start throwing drills. Coach gives us a water break and I look back over at Tris. She's being thrown in the air and I feel my heart stop. _Please catch her._ I say to myself. She lands perfectly and I can breathe again. Coach calls us back to do a scrimmage game. My team ends up winning and practice is over. I head into the locker room to change into my clothes and head out the doors to meet my driver. "Where to Four?" "Just take me home." "Were you driving earlier?" "Yes but I was safe and I have my permit." "Four! Its still against the law!" "I'm sorry! Just take me home." The ride home is silent and I am thankful that my Father's car is not home. "Your Father went on a business trip and will not be home for 2 weeks. Now call me if you need anything." I nod and head to my room. I kissed Tris not even 5 hours ago. It was an amazing kiss; it was my first kiss so I have nothing to compare it to. I shower and go to sleep, thinking of Tris.

Tris POV

I see Christina jog to meet me and I wait for her. "What's going on between you and Four?" "N-nothing. W-why would you ask that?" "Because he was watching you all during practice." "W-what? N-no he wasn't!" "Yes he was and you know it." "Fine. Honestly there is nothing going on between us…yet." "Oh my god! You have to tell me what happened!" "Well after Caleb got home, we went in my room and I started teasing him and he got all grumpy. So I apologized and asked if I was forgiven and he said yes then kissed me." "So are you two dating!?" "No, we want to get to know each other more before we do." "Awe! That's so sweet!" "I thought so too." "Come on, my mom is waiting." I nod and grab my stuff. "Are you girls going to get food in practice clothes?" "Ugh! Yes mom its fine! Can we just go? I'm hungry." Her mom nods and starts the car. We get to the pizza place and I see Zeke and Uriah with Shauna and Marlene. I point them out to Christina and she makes a face. "Why would they go out with Zeke and Uriah? Ive known Zeke and Uri for a long time and I know that they eat like pigs." I chuckle and we grab a table.

TTTTIIIIMMMMEEE SSSSSKKKKIIIIPPPPP

After we're done eating, Christina's mom drives me home. "Thanks for the ride and dinner! See you tomorrow Christina!" I wave and walk inside. Caleb must be in the shower because I hear the water running. I go upstairs and instantly collapse on my bed. I fall asleep and dream of Tobias.

**A/N: Here you go! Hope you enjoyed! ~Molly**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, to those of you who are saying that the formatting is weird, I'm sorry but I cant help it. Here's chapter 9 though!**

**I do not own **_**Divergent**_** by Veronica Roth**

Chapter 9:

Tris POV:

Today is the first football game and I am so excited! I jump out of bed and shower. I'm just going to let my hair air dry until I go to get ready for the game. I pull out my Roth High School cheerleading hoodie with my last name on the back and some Hollister shorts and put them on. I stomp my way into Caleb's room and jumped on his bed. "CALEB WAKE UP!" "What the hell Beatrice!?" "We're going to be late for school if you don't get up in the next fifteen minutes! I'm making breakfast so all you need to do is get ready." "Ugh fine. Whatever." I leave his room and go downstairs. I pull out apple slices and put them in two bowls. I get out strawberries and bananas and slice them. I put those and some plain greek yogurt into the blender. "What are you making?" "Strawberry and banana smoothies with plain greek yogurt." "Thanks. Can I eat some of these apples too?" "Yep. One of those bowls are yours." "So are you excited for the game tonight?" "Yes! I'm so excited!" "I will be at the game tonight." "Thanks Caleb." "Yep. Thanks for the smoothie, now let's finish getting ready and head to the bus stop." I nod and head back upstairs to put some mascara and eyeliner on. I grab my black Vans and my backpack and go downstairs. "CALEB COME ON! WE"RE GONNA MISS THE BUS!" "I'm coming!" He meets me by the door and we go to the bus stop. I see this really nice black car stop at the bus stop and roll its windows down. "Wanna ride?" "Sure. Thanks Four. Caleb, you coming?" "Yeah, yeah sure." We get in the car and I sit next to Tobias. We get to the school and get out of the car. "Thanks for the ride Four." "Yeah no problem, let's get to class." I nod and head to my locker.

TTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIMMMMMEEEEE

SSSSSSKKKKKKIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP

After school Tobias drops Caleb and I off at my house and I run upstairs to do my homework before Christina comes over to get ready for the game. "Tris! I'm here!" "Come on up Christina!" My door opens and Christina comes in carrying a makeup bag, a curling wand, and her uniform. "Time to get ready!" "The game is in 3 hours. That's plenty of time!" "That's only an hour and a half for each of us! Not even!" "Oh calm down! Just start on my hair and I will do yours after mine is done." "All I need to do I pull my hair back and put my bow in, so sit down and I'm curling your hair." I sit on my chair by my desk and she heats up the curling wand. "So…how's Four?" "Fine." "Anything going on?" "Nope. Nothing at all." "Uh huh. Okay, sure." "Nothing is going on! Not yet, but you know the story." "Yeah, yeah I know." "Just curl my hair already." "Yes ma'am!" She fake salutes and I giggle. She finishes my hair and pulls it into a high ponytail. "Where's your bow?" "On the dresser." She puts it in my hair and starts on my make up. She puts on mascara, winged eyeliner, smoky eye shadow, and bright red lipstick. "Thanks. Now you get ready, I'm going to get in my uniform." She nods and I go into my bathroom and pull on the black bodyliner, my red and black vest, and my red, black, and white skirt. "Christina! I love these uniforms!" She turns around and gasps. "Oh my god! You look gorgeous!" "Thanks. You look great too!" We put our shoes on, grab our bags, and go downstairs. Caleb turns around and his eyes widen. "My baby sister is not going to the game looking like that!" "Caleb, its fine. Christina's mom is here. Remember, the game starts at 7:00." "Got it, I will be there." "Bye Caleb!" We walk out the front door and get into Christina's mom's car. "You girls look great." We smile and reach the school. "I will be at the game." "Okay, bye mom!" We get to the practice fields where all the other girls are. "Okay! Lets stretch and warm up half time and work on quarters." We do straddles and some jumping jacks and warm up the halves. We do the dance and go into our stunts. "That was great guys! Now, for quarters, we are going to do step up liberties." We did that with a couple cheers and then it was time for the game. 'Alright Tigers!' 'Let's go tigers!' All the girls are cheering and shouting revving up the people in the stands. Suddenly there is a roar and the boys come running out. "ALL RIGHT TIGERS! WE'RE NUMBER 1!" Tobias catches my eye and winks. I feel myself blush and look away. The game starts and I can already tell that this is going to be an easy win. I look at Christina and call a chant. "WE WANNA T-O-U-C-H-D-O-W-N" We repeat that 3 times and they score their second touchdown of the game. It's almost time for halftime and we decide to go into halves and do a chant. We cradle out and then its time for halftime. We get out on the field do the cheer than transition into the dance formation. The music starts and we begin the dance and the crowd starts to cheer. I see Tobias staring at me and I smirk. Once we finish dancing we move into stunts and hit all the stunts and pose at the end. We cradle out and run off the field. We have a few minutes before the half starts and I meet up with Caleb. "Nice job kiddo!" "Thanks Caleb." "You were awesome during the halftime show." "Thanks brother." "Brother?" "Well you're my brother aren't you?" "Well yeah but…" "So I called you brother. I gotta get back so I will see you after the game." "Okay, bye Tris." I wave head get back into chant lines. Before we know it, the game is over and we won 48-0. I run over to Tobias and hug him. "Good job!" "Thanks!" Then he leans down and kisses me. "How would you like to go to a party with me?" "Is that you asking me on a date?" "Depends, is that you saying yes?" "Maybe…" "Just say yes. I don't think my ego can take it if you say no." "Okay, okay. I will go to the party with you. Whos going and where is it? Oh! And can Caleb come? I personally think he should get out more." "Well its at Uriah and Zeke's house and the gang is going that includes: You. Me, Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Will, Marlene, and Shauna." "Okay. Cool." I walk over to Caleb and tell him we were invited to a party. "Okay fine. Let's go."

**A/N: Okay next chapter will be the partayyy. They will be playing truth or dare so comment any truths or dares and I might use them! K bai.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I got this chapter up as soon as I could! So this is the partayyy chapter! Hehe excuse my awkwardness. I'm just a simple fangirl. I've been sick so I haven't really felt like writing and I've been super busy! Soooooo here ya are!**

**I do not own **_**Divergent **_**by Veronica Roth**

Chapter 10:

Tris POV

We are on our way to the party when I ask Tobias if I can stop by my house first. "Yeah sure. Pack an overnight bag too because its likely that everyone will just sleepover since it's a Friday." I nod and we pull up to my house. Caleb and I go inside and up to our rooms. I change into skinny yoga pants from PINK, a plain white crop top, and galaxy Vans. After I change, I grab my black duffel bag and put yoga shorts, an old t-shirt, clean underwear and bra, black skinny jeans, an old hoodie, my makeup bag, black converse, and phone charger in it. I go downstairs and see Caleb waiting for me. "What took you so long?" "I had to change." We go back out to Tobias' car and we go to his house. "I'm gonna go grab my bag okay? I will be back soon." Caleb nods and I pick up my phone.

**(A/N: Tris regular, Christina italic. K bai.)**

Hey. You're going to the party right? –T

_Yeah. I'm here already. Where are you? –C_

Had to stop by mine and Four's house on the way to change and grab stuff. –T

_Oh okay. We are starting a game of truth or dare when you guys get here. Is Caleb coming? –C_

Yep. He's coming. I've never played truth or dare before. –T

_You'll like it. We call it Candor or Dauntless though. –C_

Okay. GTG see you in a few. –T

_K. Bi Tris. –C _

Tobias gets back in the car and we drive to the party. I thank his driver and we get out of the car. I knock on the door and see Uriah answer. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Trissy." "Don't call me that. But yes, it is I." He chuckles and I enter the house. "Tris! You're here!" I see Christina jump off of Will's lap and run towards me. "Now that everyone is here, we can start the game!" Caleb, Tobias, and I enter the living room and sit in a circle like everyone else. The Uriah comes in. "The rules are simple, refuse to do a truth or dare, you take off an article of clothing. Shoes and socks do not count." Great. Should've worn more clothes.

"My house, I start!" Uriah exclaims. Then, he turns to me.

"Trissy, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Ummmmmm…Candor…"

"PANSYCAKE! But anyway, tell us, why did Four kiss you after the game?"

"Well, its not like we haven't kissed before but, we like each other and we are gonna take it slow. But honestly, why did you kiss me Four?"

"W-well…I uhhh…it's not my turn!"

"Fine." I turn to Christina and smirk evilly.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Well…Dauntless. I'm no pansycake."

"I dare you to straddle Will for the rest of the game."

"Easy. Four, Truth or Dare."

"Truth. And before you say it Uriah, shut up."

"What made you like Tris? I mean I've known you since 8th grade and you've never taken any interest in any other girls."

"I like Tris because; she is beautiful, knows a lot about me, funny, an amazing musician, awkward (but in a cute way), understanding, trust worthy, great kisser, athletic, pretty sure she has better abs than any guy in our school, smart, and she wont use you." I can feel my face in flames. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me. Then he turns to Will, "William, my dear friend. T or D?"

"D-dare."

"I dare you to…rate all the girls in the room on a scale of 1-10."

"Okay. Christina is an 1,000, um Tris is a 9 ¾, Shauna is an 8, and Marlene is an 8. Shauna, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you like Zeke? I mean, he's gross."

"Well, the first time I saw him, I thought he was cute but I never asked him out. After practice one day he caught up with me and asked me out and I said yes. So I like him because he is so sweet to me." Christina 'awes' and I just roll my eyes. "Marlene, T or D?"

"Truth and shut up Uriah." I giggle and Uriah frowns.

"Would you go out on another date with Uriah and why?"

"Um yes, because he's really sweet and hot." Uriah smirks and Christina and I gag. "Oh shut up. Zeke, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you trade underwear with me and run up and down the street yelling 'I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS!' You know the penalty if you don't."

"I'm conflicted. Ugh. Fine lets go change." They gut up and Marlene comes back down in a big t-shirt that I know for a fact is Uriah's because it has his football number on it. Then I see Zeke and I will never be able to un-see this. "Alright lets get this over with. Marlene did you have to be wearing a thong?" Uriah's eyes bulge out of his head and I look at Tobias and see him blushing. I laugh and give him a knowing look.

"Marlene get him out of here! I hope you don't plan on wearing that underwear again." I say.

"Oh I wasn't. I have another pair to wear." Zeke goes outside and does the dare. That was the most hilariously scary thing I have ever seen.

"Four my dear friend, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with a girl of your choice. You can go in the closet over there."

He stands up and walks over to me. "Shall we?" I nod and we get up.

"Look you don't have to do this. I…" I cut him off m=by crushing my lips to his. He lets out a deep groan and I smile into his lips. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance and I comply letting his tongue in. We both battle for dominance until we hear a pounding on the door. Time's up. We both leave the closet and I ignore the looks my brother is giving me.

"Tris, T or D?"

"Truth."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" OH MY GOD!

"Hmmmm…uhhhh…yes." Tobias smiles and I swear the room gets brighter.

"Caleb, Truth or Dare?"

"D-dare. Beatrice don't kill me." I smirk and think.

"I dare you to call Susan and ask her on a date. After all, your sixteenth birthday is coming up and I'm pretty sure mom and dad are getting you a car."

"Fine." He gets out his phone and dials her number. "Uh hey Susan. I was wondering if you would go on a date w-with m-me?...uh huh…great! Um I will meet you at the park at 7:00 tomorrow?...Great! Bye."

"Awwww Caleb!"

"Shut up Beatrice!" Then Uriah decides to end the game.

"Okay! Im tired so here are the room arrangements. Tris and Four get the first guest bedroom. Caleb you get the couch, Christina and Will get the bedroom across from Tris and Four, Marlene and I will be in my room, and Zeke and Shauna get his room." Everyone nods and heads to their rooms.

"Hey Tris? I can sleep on the floor if you want."

"Why would you do that? We can share the bed."

"O-okay, I was just wondering."

"Im going to get changed and get in bed." Tobias nods and I go to the bathroom. I put my pajamas on and head to the bed. Tobias gets in and turns the light out.

"Goodnight Tris."

"Goodnight Tobias."

**A/N: Once again I am so sorry this took so long! I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
